Forgotten Family
by xX-Rai-Xx
Summary: Rated for future chapters This story follows a plot line from an RPG site founded by a friend and is entirely noncanon. First few chapters follow my character and will continue with others. Expect only a few familiar faces. See inside for summary.


Author's Words: So after a (really) long period of not writing anything I got bored and wanted to write up the background on my personal character. Just tell me what you think of it. Constructive criticism is always loved.

This is completely non-canon and follows a story-line only found on an RPG website + forums established by a good friend that has since become inactive. It was a long standing RPG with numerous characters from all sorts of canon and a few of us eventually got so involved with each other, a fellow author here and myself were inspired to write based on some of the more memorable happenings.

Disclaimers: All non-canon characters in this story are fictional and property of their rightful creators. Characters Veruko, Saika (his wife/mate), Trazer and of course Raien are all of my own creation and it would be much appreciated if they were not stolen or copied. Those characters that ARE canon will only be portrayed as the players themselves did. You have been warned.

The basic premise of the plot was that some of the saiya-jin had been smart to listen to Bardock and managed to round up anyone else they could and form a new planet, Neo Vejita-sei. Many still remained elsewhere but it didn't matter as soon they would re-build their race and live the way saiya-jin should have without the Ice-jin persuasion. Only problem was, who was going to lead them? That's when Veruko stepped up, his claims as the rightful heir seemed too suspicious as many rumors and stories had been circulating, telling of a second prince that had been hidden from the lizard lord, to avoid the same fate as the young Vegeta had. However, upon offering ample proof and winning the trust and respect of his peers, he was granted his birth right and named successor.

**Forgotten Family**

-First Chapter- 

"My lord!"

A shout seemed to fall on deaf ears, but was quickly followed by a second voice with a very similar cry of enthusiasm.

"My King! Please your highness; your presence is immediately needed. You're wife, she has delivered the child. Quickly, she needs her rest soon." A man, rather a Saiya-jin medic who had been assigned to such an important event as a royal birth grinned with amusement as he looked upon the face of his leader, their current standing king.

Hearing this news, he beamed with pride, as a father, and a king he felt like the luckiest Saiya-jin on the whole planet. With two heirs to his name, and a newly thriving race under his wise rule, things could not possibly be better for their people and for his own personal pleasure. Yes, he was certainly lucky indeed for having come into power only a few short years ago under election of his people. While yes he was a true royal by blood, the Saiya-jin would not just allow any fool to rule their kingdom. Certainly not, no they had to be sure of whom they were putting in such a position of power and it meant more than just blood relations. In the end, however, he had proved them to be a true leader, gaining their favor and respect.

With his head held high, the king found himself moving eagerly down through the corridor to the room in which his mate had given birth. His excitement was plainly clear on his regal features and one could not help but share his feelings, it was indeed a day to celebrate and many other Saiya-jin would do so upon hearing the news. The door to the room was already open with a pair of medics awaiting his arrival, humbly bowing in respect and feeling quite proud to have delivered their leader's new child.

"Come, come she's right through here. Both mother and child are exceptionally healthy, you have favorable genes my lord, very strong."

A grin, a bemused grin of pride formed on his rugged face and he chuckled low while placing a friendly hand on the medic's shoulder. "Indeed, I owe you thanks for performing your excellent work once again. I would have no one else caring for my family."

It was something to speak with the king, but to be complimented and trusted so surely was certainly an envied privilege and reserved only for the best. "Thank you my King. I'm honored to be thought of so highly. Now then, enough chat, your wife and child wait. The young lord, your son is also waiting." The medic ushered the king into the room with his last words.

Upon seeing her mate enter, the fervent Saiya-jin woman straightened her posture, sitting up in the bed while cradling a small bundle in the crook of her arms protectively. She was the picture of beauty, looking reasonably exhausted but still with enough vigor to dote on her child and greet him.

"Veruko." She spoke, in a softer, nurturing voice cajoling him to come closer. As he stepped nearer, he watched as she shifted her form to display the petite bundle swaddled in blankets that were rather unbefitting of a male child. The pale pink wrap earned a quizzical look from him though he gave his mate a kind smile nonetheless.

"Our child? How is he?" A cross between a giggle and a chuckle from his eldest child, his seven-year-old son Trazer caused him to crease a brow in question. "Am I missing out on something here?"

He grinned a silly grin suiting a child like him, a shadow of his-self sitting in the chair before him. A son he could be proud of and his first heir. The boy passed his dark gaze to his mother, sliding off the chair in which he had been sitting patiently to see his new sibling.

Even his woman had to laugh, though slight and gently shifted the infant in the blanket to as to reveal a very feminine looking child. "She, Veruko. It's a girl; we have a daughter now. I assume you were expecting another boy?" Even after labor she still had spirit, the fire in her impossibly dark eyes for which he fell hard still flickered and she raised a brow in return.

Rendered silent for a moment, Veruko had to let the information soak in. A girl? A daughter? But what…what was he supposed to do with a female? In all honesty, he had not the faintest idea on how to raise a girl child. While yes, he had met a many Saiya-jin females in his lifetime, and had settled down himself but his father before him had only his brother and himself and as many others he knew. Females were not uncommon, but in the smaller circle that was the royal court and higher classed soldiers, very few existed.

"Well, yes but-ah…but…" He resisted the urge to scratch his head in a very un-kingly manner, not wanting to show his uncertainty and lack of knowledge in this sort of area. It wasn't like he couldn't bring himself to love the child, on the contrary he was a father through and through. His children, his family, was perhaps the most important thing to him beside his own life.

"Come now Veruko, there is nothing extravagantly different about raising a girl than a boy." She spoke, as if knowing what he'd been thinking at that moment. "Why don't you hold her? I'm sure she'd like that." His mate insisted, carefully extending her arms out with the tiny bundle. He only hesitated a moment before acting upon his wife and mate's request to cradle their newly born daughter. Perhaps she was right? What could be so different?

With care, he collected the writhing infant into his strong arms unsure at first just how she wanted to be held as he peered down at the little girl with a loving fatherly stare. He could admit to himself that she was a sweet little thing, peeking up at him innocently with wide, coal colored eyes as though she were absolutely enthralled by him. He turned his eyes to examine her closely, noting the already thick locks of dark-chocolate brown and how closely she resembled her mother. The more he studied her, the more he found himself infatuated with the newborn. Something was different, not like when Trazer had been born. He loved his son, but he realized his demeanor had been different, his approach to the child had not been quite the same as it was now with the girl; there was nothing wrong about it however and the more he mused over the idea the more intrigued he was by this change, by how this girl had already brought out a whole different side to him and she had just been born.

"What's her name?" He asked, not taking his eyes off their infant daughter smiling and reaching her tiny arms up as far as she could manage.

"Raien. It means, trusted friend and of course...queen. I know it's not exactly very Saiya-jin-"

"No. I like it. It suits her." Veruko cut his mate off before she could finish her thought. The girl's name didn't matter much, it would be the manner in which she was raised and persona that would determine just how Saiya-jin she was.

---- 

Author note: This isn't the literal meaning of the name. The name itself is a combination of two or more different names/words and from them I took some of their meanings to get an idea of what it might stand for. So please don't send me comments correcting me or telling me this, I already know.

Anyway, please be kind and leave me some reviews telling me what you think and constructive criticism only please, no stupid comments. 


End file.
